The Removal Of Twilight
by futrLPwriter
Summary: It never occurred to me that I would make a Twilight crossover. Well, here it is.
1. The Removal Of Twilight

The Cullens were having a race. Unfortunetly, Edward had stopped to visit Bella and they had all forgotten where was their final destination. So they ran until they found themselves at Perdido Beach, California.

"Where are we?" Rosalie complained.

"I don't know," Jasper moved twards a pole. "But I win."

"Well apperently we're in a sunny part of California." Carlisle, the wise one, pointed to the sun. "We have to take cover before anyone sees us."But what they didn't know was that there was a girl across the street looking strait at them.

They're incredibly fast, and strong, the girl thought. They sparckle in the sunlight they must be...

Suddenly they dissapeared.

Gone.


	2. The Landing

The Cullens appeared in a less sunny space but more tattered and dangerous-looking. There was a boy with long tattered hair and a wand in his hand aimed at a weirdly faced hooded man, also with a wand. They were aimed at each other. The thing was that the Cullens were right in the middle of their fight.

"Whoa there!"Carlile was well aware of the danger his family was in. "We come in peace."

"Cedric?" The boy with the scar on his head said. "Cedric, your back! Your back and now we can fight and win!" He addressed Edward.

"Uh, I think you got it all wrong..." Edward was truly perplexed. He had never met this boy with this odd scar.

"Who cares and who are you people?" Lord Voldemort spoke in a raspy voice. "Oh who cares. Avada Kadabra!"

A flash of green and the Cullens were gone.


	3. Not here again

A flash of green light...

And they were in the FAYZ again.

"Not here again..." Jasper said noticing the familiar pole he had touched only minutes ago.

The sound of guns flaring everywhere and young voices screaming over the bellows of children in battle. Chaos was everywhere. And in the midist of everything was two boys, looking strangely alike, battling with powers that seemed to erupt from their hands.

"We are in a crazy world man" Emmett declared and everyone agreed.

"All I want to do is return home." Alice said. Everyone agreed.

Suddenly shoes fell from the sky...


	4. Hole, Sweet Hole

They were in a urban area and were surrounding a boy holding the shoes. He was in shock, not only because he was surrounded by weirded-out and homesick vampires, or that he was not holding the awesome looking sneakers but red slippers, but because there was a police car a few feet away, thinking that this family of vampires were a gang trying to jump this poor, defenseless boy holding shoes probably for his younger sister.

"Give me the shoes and nobody gets hurt." Alice said fascinated by the glitteryness of the shoes.

"I, uh, ok, uh, here!" Stanley Yelnats said afraid of these glittering people. He handed them the shoes and ran off. He still got in trouble.

"Ok let me try this on!"Alice said exitedly.

"Alice, its no time for dress-up! We need to get back to Forks! Who knows what Bella is up to today!"Edward was paranoid as ever.

She ignored him. "Darn theise are too big for me! Hey, they're Edwards size!" Her face lightened up and handed them to him.

"I'm not wearing those!"

"Wow, Dotathy had some big feet." Emmett joked.

"Gimmy those!" Edward grabbed the shoes suddenly realizing what he was to do.

"Home, sweet home. Home sweet home..."He chanted while tapping his heels together and holing each of his family members hands.

"Home, sweet home..."


	5. Bad Bella

Long story short, the Cullens returned to their sweet home, happy to be back.

But Bella was impatient.

"Where is he?" She wondered out loud. He was never late, unless...no that wouldn't happen. Lately there has been a disappearing of people all over the place, then returning and claiming that they had warped through time and space and met people from some stories. Usually they died o few weeks later. Mike Newton had been a victim of that.

Then Jacob Black rolled down the driveway.

"Hey Bells!" He called, killing the engine.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"The real question is what are _you_ doing here, all alone dressed for a night out?"

"Well Edward was suppose to pick me up by now but..."

"He diched you. Well then, your not going to stand there the whole night now are you?"

"Well no but..."

"Well then come on! Lets go have some fun!"

"Ok." They rode in his car and went to his house.

"Wanna build and ride you own vehicles?" Jacob suggested.

"Sure." That sounded simple enough.

They worked hard and true into daybreak and had made their own vehicles. Now it was time to ride them.

"Ok Bella now be careful." Jacob said before letting her with the makeshift cart-like thing. She grabbed it anxiously and ran down the hill, jumped in, and rode at top speeds.

"Bella no!" The familiar voice spoke. For a moment she thought she was imagining it but then she saw the figure jump out of the forest ahead of her and stop her. she crashed into Edward.

"Edward." She said breathlessly. "Where were you this whole time?"

"I was telaported through vast lands of stories. But now I'm here, and you're safe."

"Oh no!" Bella stepped back realizing that her only true love would soon leave her. But do vampires actually have that effect?

She hadn't realized her surroundings until now. She was not in Forks no longer, but in the FAYZ.

_**THE END.**_

**AND I'M NOT KIDDING ON THAT.**

**THIS IS THE END...**

**OF THE WOOOOOORRRRLLLLLDDDDD!!!---Muse**

* * *

yeah no more chapters k?

i mean schools here and idk if im gonna have time to update this

sooooo.... no more continueations

this is...

_**THE END**_

So sad isn't it? Mwa-ha-ha!


End file.
